


Downloading Love

by Carebeark5



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie decides to sign Abigail up for internet dating without telling her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downloading Love

Abby glanced beside her in the dark movie theatre where her best friend was making out with her new boyfriend rather than watching the movie. She was happy for her but it was times like this when she felt like a third wheel. Turning her attention back to the action on the screen, she realized she couldn't blame them if she had a boyfriend she would probably be doing the same thing. But she hadn't dated anyone in a while and it wasn't for lack of trying, she just hadn't met the right guy yet. Melanie had even tried to set her up a few times with disastrous results. 

She would love to find someone like her friends boyfriend Chad, he was a great guy and he treated her best friend like a princess. But she didn't need a boyfriend to make her happy at least that was what she told herself all the time. She would just concentrate on school right now and when the right person came along she would be ready. 

When the movie ended they followed the rest of the crowd exiting the theatre. “Hey Abby you wanna come out to dinner with us?” Chad asked as he tossed his drink in the trash on their way out.  
“Uh..no thanks you guys probably wanna be alone.”  
“Aw come on Abby you know we love hanging out with you, it's not like that.”  
“I know. Look it's totally fine guys just go have fun. We can do something another time.” She said as they headed for the parking lot.  
“Alright if your sure.”  
“I'm sure.” 

“We need to help her,” Melanie said as they watched Abby head to her own car.  
“Help her with what?” Chad asked wondering what his girlfriend was up to.  
“Find a date.”  
“Mel she doesn't need help finding a date.”  
“I just want her to be as happy as we are.”  
“I know you do but this is something she really needs to do on her own, setup's they almost never work.” She knew her boyfriend was right but she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

The next day Melanie was sitting on Abby's bed as she helped her friend study for finals. “You should try one of those dating sites. A lot of people are using them to meet people these days.” She suggested as Abby spun around in her desk chair to face her.  
“No way am I doing that.”  
“Why not you could meet the man of your dreams.”  
“The man of my dreams come on. You've heard the stories about people meeting online that end up being murdered or raped, it's not a good idea.”  
“That won't happen Chad and I will be there and we'll be in a public place.”  
“Forget it. I don't need a man in my life right now anyways I have a lot on my plate with school and my job. That's what I need to concentrate on.”  
“Alright if you say so,” Melanie said as they went back to studying. But she still wasn't ready to give up on her friend, sure she was saying she didn't want to do it but what could it hurt to try out the dating site and see what was out there. Then when she found the right guy she could casually bring it up in conversation and Abby would have to thank her. It was the perfect idea.

Melanie sat in front of her laptop that night contemplating what she should write in the profile she was working on for Abby. It needed to be something that would catch people's attention, something clever, something to describe how great her best friend really was. Then once she went through any guys that commented she would gently let Abby know about what she had done. Or maybe she didn't even have to tell her, she could just say that the guy was an acquaintance of hers that she just had to meet. 

About Me 

Hello! My name is Abigail but everyone calls me Abby. I'm currently studying Journalism at Salem University where I used to help out as a teaching assistant. I also used to Model for Mad World but am trying to concentrate on my studies at the moment. My friends would describe me as sweet, trustworthy, funny and athletic. I love to travel, one of my favourite places I've been to was England and I would to go again some day. 

You

Honest, trustworthy, gentleman who knows how to treat a lady and If you can make me laugh that's a plus. 

'Perfect,' she thought as she hit the update profile button sending it out into the ether. Now all she had to do was sit back and wait. And keep this a secret from Abby which was not going to be easy, she was a horrible liar and she told Abby everything. But this would help her friend in the end and she just wanted her to be as happy as she was with Chad. 

Her phone rang signalling she had a new message and she reached across the bed to grab it off the nightstand. It was from Chad: Movies Tonight? She sent back a reply and then sent him another text letting him know about the dating site. She's gonna kill you. He replied back.

I only want to help her out, I want her to be as happy as we are. 

I know you do sweetie. 

As soon as she got home from the movies that night she logged onto the site to see if there were any messages. There were two already and she read through them, one was a total loser who only wanted sex and the other was way too old. With a sigh she was about to log off and head to bed when a window popped up with a chat request, figuring she had nothing to lose she accepted. 

Hi Abby my name is Cameron. Thanks for accepting my chat request you sound like the kind of girl I would like to get to know.

Nice to meet you Cameron. Tell me something about yourself. Melanie typed as she check out his profile, he was cute and he sounded like a great guy. Now she just had to talk to him and make sure he was right for Abby.

Well I like to be outside when I can. I enjoy long walks, baseball, running and watching sports. I noticed we like the same sports team. 

What do you do for a living?

I was a doctor in Chicago until I moved to Salem to be closer to my sister. 'Oh my gosh he lives in Salem too, this is perfect.' Melanie thought.

So how do you like our fair town?

It's nice here. Seems like one of those places where everyone knows everyone else though which can be a good thing or a bad thing.

I know what you mean, I've lived here my whole life. You said you moved here to be closer to your sister, who's your sister? Maybe I know her. This being a small town and all.

Her name is Lexie Carver. 'Oh my gosh, Lexie has another brother?' This is even better at least now he's not a complete stranger. Maybe I can have them meet up by accident and then I would never need to tell her about the dating site. 

I do know Lexie, I didn't know she had another brother though.

I know I just found out about her not too long ago, I know weird huh. It's a long story. Maybe we can meet up sometime soon for coffee or something? Ok this guy is perfect for Abby but what if he mentions the site. There's no way I can not tell her about this, she's definitely gonna kill me but it will be worth it. 

Yeah that would be nice. 'I just need some time to talk her into this first,' she thought to herself.

I have to head to work. I get off around 8 maybe we can chat again soon. 'Perfect that will give me some time to gently break the news to Abby.'

Sounds good. I'll ttyl.


End file.
